


Everyone has their flaws

by casgabeliamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgabeliamx/pseuds/casgabeliamx
Summary: The Reader is scared that Stiles will leave her for someone better and begins to push him away. Stiles proves to be an ass but makes it all better. Fluffffff





	

You were known as the insecure one. The quiet one. The nervous one. The pack saw you as the little baby who always needed taking care of. Sure you weren't exactly the biggest or more confident of the wolves but you were strong and could take care of yourself contrary to what they thought.   
The only one who didn't see you like that was Stiles. Your boyfriend. You'd been best friends since kindergarten and at the start of high school he decided to ask you out. You were thrilled. But lately he had changed. The way he acted around you and how much time he spent with you. He always seemed to be with Lydia.  
You and Lydia were the complete opposites, nothing about you was the same and that was probably why you didn't get along. She was the popular pretty girl who everyone wanted to be and you were the quiet insecure girl with anxiety.  
Usually Stiles would pick you up and take you to school but this morning he didn't turn up. You decided to text him.

Y/N: Where are you? X  
Stiles: Oh crap. Sorry. I forgot X  
Y/N: Its fine. Can you inform Mr Harris that I won't be in today. X  
Stiles: Why?  
Y/N: Cause I don't feel up to it okay?!   
Stiles: Ok. Are you still going to meet the pack at Deatons after school? X  
Y/N: No.  
Stiles:What's wrong? And be honest please X  
Y/N: Nothing. Honestly I just feel a bit sick. X  
Stiles: Okay. I might come over if I have a free and check on you X  
Y/N: You don't have to. But thanks X

Your mum had already left for work and so had your dad so you were alone. You changed into your running bottoms and put on a crop top. You left the house with your headphones in blaring out 'She looks so perfect' by 5SOS. You completely lost track of time as well as having no clue where you had run too. You knew that it was in the woods but you didn't recognise any of your surroundings.   
You sat down agaisnt a tree attempting to regain your breathing to normal and to compose yourself. Yet the opposite happened. You felt the first few tears run slowly down your face and you wiped them away before a huge wave of emotion came crashing out. You got up and carried in running. Trying to take your mind off all of the built up emotions that were trying to break their way out.   
Soon enough you found yourself in front of the abandoned Hale house. You jogged around to the side and sunk down agaisnt the side of the building. That was when your phone started going off. 'How in heck do I have signal in here?' You wondered.

Stiles: Where are you? Your house is empty?! X  
Y/N: I went for a run and lost track of time. Sorry x  
Stiles: It's fine. I have to get back to the school. Lyds needs me for some research x  
Y/N: Good for you.  
Stiles: Okay then. Well I'll see if I can come over after Deatons later. Love you x  
Y/N: You too x

The tears started coming out in floods as you threw your phone agaisnt the patch of grass ahead of you. Your sobs had become so strong that you didn't hear your phone ring at all. When you got up and picked it up you had 6 missed call. 4 from Stiles, 1 from Lydia and 1 from Liam. Your best friend. You decided to call Liam back. It rang for about 9 seconds and then he picked up. 

"Oh Jesus thank god that your okay. Stiles wants to talk to you. I'm gonna give the phone to h-  
"Liam dunbar don't you dare. If there is something going on you tell me. I don't want to find out from him" you growled at him.  
"Okay then. Please please please tell me that you not in the woods."  
"If I did then I would be lying. Why?"  
"Shittttt. Get out of there right now. I don't have time to explain. You need to run as fast as you can back to your house. We will be there waiting for you" Liam said sounding urgent.  
"I only want you there Liam. Please" You replied.  
"Fine okay. Run now. See you in a minute". And with that he hung up.

You stood up and began running. Having to wipe the tears that were still flowing down your face away so that you could see. That was when you heard a gun shot. You ran faster and faster until you found yourself on the side of a main road, panting for breath.

You carried on running but slowed the pace down a bit. After about 5 minutes you found yourself running down the road where you house was and relief flushed through your bones. Liam was stood outside your house. Alone.  
You ran straight up to him and jumped into his arms as he hugged you. You stayed like this for a few minutes and then decided that you were really sweaty and should go inside and get changed.   
You went into the house with Liam following behind you.  
"I'm going to go get changed. You can come up with me. You have to explain why I just had to run for 15 minutes that fast" you said laughing.  
"Sure" Liam replied with a small smile. You laughing suddenly stopped and you frowned at Liam.  
"Okay what else is going on?" You asked. You could tell that something other than werewolf business was playing on his mind because you knew him well.   
"Um well. Its just that i'm worried about Lydia and Stiles because they seem to be getting quite close and I don't want you to get hurt" he said looking at the ground.  
"Thank you but what do you mean quite close?" You replied curiously.  
"Well then hugged earlier in front the pack. The arrived at school together and she kissed him on the cheek just as we were all leaving school" he slowly mumbled.  
"Okay well. Explain this woods business to me" you said trying to sound as if what he said hadn't effected you but you were on the edge of tears and you didn't want to get in front of Liam.  
"Y/N. Are you okay? You look like your about to cry" Liam said getting closer to you.  
You nodded. He eneloped you in a tight hug and you clung to shirt as you started to cry heavily.  
He pulled you in the living room and sat down on the sofa hugging you until your crys turnt into sobs and gasps for air. You had been so checked out that you nor Liam heard the car pulled up in the front drive. Nor did you hear the front door open and Stiles step into the room.   
You were still crying clung onto Liams shirt when you stopped crying.   
"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a mess. I'm just worried. I don't want to lose him to her. She is so much better than me in every way" you frowned as you turnt round to face into his chest.  
"Shit. How long have you been there?" You jumped causing Liam to turn round to.   
"Well I guess that I'll be leaving now. I hope you feel better" He mumbled as he hugged you and kisses your forehead before walking out of the door.  
You sat back down on the sofa and faced away from Stiles. He slowly came and sat beside you.  
"I didn't know that you felt that way. I'm sorry. Me and Lydia are just friends. I love you and only you. She doesn't mean anything like that to me"  
"How can you explain everything that Liam told me then? How can you explain that you forgot to pick me up because you were picking her up? All of this looks bad. I love you but I'm not going to stay here if your going to make up excuses as to why your cheating on me! " You ejaculated as your voice began slowly rising.  
"Y/N. Nothing is going on between me and Lydia. I've been helping her. She trying to figure out the next part of the deadpool. That's why we were researching and that's why I picked her up because she refused to get out of bed this morning."   
"Its not just that Stiles. You've been distant. We hardly spend any time together anymore." You said as tears started to cascade down your face for the 3rd time today.  
He pulled you into his lap and kissed you hard before pulling away and leaving you smiling softly while trying to catch your breath.  
"I love you. More than anything. I promise to try and be around more. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please don't leave me. I need you "


End file.
